Innocent
by Unurith
Summary: Songfic to Fuel's "Innocent" Hope yah like!


****

SVX: Hi Everyone This story is gonna be both a songfic and a Vidfic if you can imagine that! I know it's mind boggling! Any way this song is "Innocent" by Fuel on of the best bands in the world! If you've never heard any of their stuff I suggest you do! I saw them live in concert last Friday and man they are awesome performers! But back to the task at hand I hope you enjoy this!

MAX: Of course they will I gave you the idea!

SVX: _ What did I say about exposing the ignorance of the author! (pulls out a pair of scissors)

MAX: (Holding onto braid and wings) Eep I'll be good, I'll be good!

[ ] – Actions

__

lyrics

Innocent

__

Song by Fuel

"Shit Heero talk to me man, what are we gonna do?" Duo yelled over his com-link. The numbers of the mobile suits were unimaginable and the gundams were being overpowered. Heero watched each of his comrades in their perspective vid screens as they winced and groaned as their gundams were batted around. How could he have misconstrued the numbers so horribly? "Heero what are we gonna do!" Heero knew their only option and he didn't like it much.

"Retreat."

"Shit you don't have to tell me twi…AURGH!" 

"DUO!" There was no answer or picture from Duo's link. A flurry of static stared back at Heero taunting him. Hi clicked his links the search the outside and found Deathscythe lying on its side flames leaping from its armor and cockpit. 

"Heero What should we do?" Heero looked at Quatre's worried face.

"You guys get going I'll try and find him," Heero said trying to scan the areas around the fallen Gundam. Before the other Gundams could lift off he had already found Duo. He bit his lower lip and thrusted into the sky with the others. 

~~*~~*~~*~~

[The screen moves away from the retreating Gundams and back to the battlefield. Beside a flaming Deathscythe is a tiny form and the screen moves in on it. As you get closer you see it's Duo, As the camera gets closer you can see he is dead, blood covering his face and clothes. As the music begins a see through form of Duo rises from the body and stands becoming somewhat solid. He looks at his former body and begins to sing.]

Duo: _Satan you know where I lie. Gently I go into that goodnight._

[He moves away from his fallen vessel and walks up a small hill and looks out over the horizon and sees the lights of the other gundams fading in the distance.]

Duo:_ All our lives get complicated. Search for pleasures overrated._

[Duo fades into nothingness and the scene changes. We are now in a dim lighted room and a young blonde boy is sitting behind a desk. His head is lowered and his fists are clenched on top of the desk. His shoulders are shaking and anyone can tell he's crying. Duo appears behind him and set a hand on his shoulder.]

Duo: _Never armed our souls for what the future holds. When we were innocent._

~~*~~*~~*~~

Quatre lifted his head and stared around his dark room. The tears still fell from his aquamarine eyes blurring his vision. He felt something in the room with him and he couldn't tell if he liked its presents or not. "Duo, it wasn't suppose to be like this, we were all suppose to make it out of there, I'm so sorry." Something cold touched his shoulder but it sent a warm fire through his entire body. He stiffened his back and stared around the room. A strange feeling of piece passed over him and he relaxed in his chair. His eyelids suddenly became very heavy. He slipped into a peaceful sleep, which he would awaken from refreshed and willing to face the day.

~~*~~*~~*~~

[We see duo standing behind a now sleeping Quatre. He smiles slightly and then disappears again into the darkness. The scene changes to the woods where you see a young Chinese man angrily throwing punches and kicks into the air. Duo appears behind him and rests his hand on the boys shoulder.]

Duo: _Angels lend me your might, Forfeit all my lives just to get one right, All those colors long since faded, all our smiles all confiscated._

~~*~~*~~*~~

Wufei through another left hook and a swift kick in front of him. The last mission had gone terribly wrong and they had lost a comrade because of it. Though he was usually annoyed by the braided baka, he had had a strange friendship with Duo. Tears began to form in his eyes as he kicked again. He began to grunt as the tears and anger began to fill his thoughts. Suddenly a cold touch came to his shoulder and a warm fire shot through his body causing him to call out in surprise. He sank to his knees resting his palms on the hard ground. He stared at the ground and watch it rush up to greet him. He lay on the ground exhausted and feeling the need to sleep. He closed his eyes and fell into a deep sleep. A smile curled his lips as peaceful thoughts gave him a moment of happiness. He would too awaken like Quatre refreshed and ready for another day.

~~*~~*~~*~~

[The scene has changed and now we are at a circus. The crew and performers are in their perspective trailers sleeping save for one. We see inside a dark trailer to see a boy with long brown bangs sitting on his bed staring out the small window. His face stoic not revealing any emotions. Duo appears beside him and sits on the bed next to him. He looks at the boy on the bed and placers his hand on his shoulder.]

Duo: _Never were we told we'd be bought and sold when we were innocent. _

~~*~~*~~*~~

' Why did it have to happen to one of us, why Duo beside Quatre he was the only one that had a chance at a normal life right?' Trowa stared out of his window staring at the moon. He remembered something Duo had told him once, about how beautiful the moon was from Earth. Trowa had to agree it was beautiful, out shining everything. He stared at the moon until he felt something wasn't right. Suddenly a cold touch caused him to straighten his back and gasp. A warm fire filled his body and he leaned back against his bed. His vision blurred as he fought to stay awake but his body was craving sleep. He hadn't slept in days and he wasn't planning on doing it tonight but now he was drifting away into unconsciousness. He smiled slightly as the sensation of peace drifted over him. He smiled even wider for the first time in years as he slept. When he would awake he would feel rested for the first time in his tortured life.

~~*~~*~~*~~

[We Duo stand from the bed after putting the blankets over his sleeping friend. He walked into the darkness and disappeared. The scene changes to outside a hangar. The lights are on inside and you can see inside the hangar. Duo appears outside the window and he pears in.]

Duo: _This prayer is for me tonight, this far down that line and still ain't got it right._

[Duo disappears and then reappears inside the building. The camera goes inside through the window and you see Duo staring at a young boy in a green tank top and black spandex. Duo walks over to him and places his hand on the boys back.]

Duo: _And while confessions not yet stated our next sin is contemplated._

~~*~~*~~*~~

Heero wiped the sweat from his brow as he finished tightening the bolt. He rested back sitting with his legs bent underneath him. It had been his fault. He had miscalculated the numbers and because of his mistake Duo was… No he couldn't think about it, it is just a distraction. What was the use of thinking about it if he couldn't even feel anyway? Thinking about it only distracted him from important things. He leaned back down and began to pull on some frayed wires trying to loosen their hold inside the machine. As he worked he got a strange feeling and all the hairs on his neck stood on end. A cold touch was felt on his back and a fire burst inside his body. Then he felt something he thought he would never feel. Emotions, thousands of them were running through him all at once over riding all his training. One emotion hit him the hardest and he fell backwards and leaned his back against the far wall. He cradled his head in his knees as he held them to his chest. He looked up and squinted as the glare from the overhead lights brightened. He could have sworn he saw a figure just beyond the light. Violet eyes filled with more emotions than he had ever seen and had always been envious of, a mouth that was usually smiling at a private joke now in a peaceful line. A braid swinging limply behind him in an unseen wind. "Duo?" He felt tears form in his eyes and spill against his cheeks. He let a sob escape his lips and he shuttered as another racked his body. He smiled slightly even though his heart was being torn apart. ' So these are emotions, what a wonderful thing to have.' He thoughts as he laid his head back into his knees. He felt himself losing consciousness and he slowly close his tear filled eyes. With a few small whimpers he drifted into a peaceful sleep.

~~*~~*~~*~~

[You see Duo standing over a now sleeping Heero. He turns from his position and walks through the wall disappearing. The scene changes to the battlefield. You see Duo reappear walking through the fallen machines and bodies. He stops and looks down at his old body and looks back up at the sky that is now raining.]

Duo: _Never did we know what the future would hold, or that we'd be bought and sold._

[Duo sits down next to his body and hugs his knees to his chest and begins to cry.]

__

When we were innocent.

****

SVX: Hi well there we go that's another song-Vidfic from me. Did you like it? Let me know PLEASE!!! R&R!!!!


End file.
